Lilith (Midnightverse)
Lilith is Issei's former babysitter and his adoptive older sister. She babysat Issei before Azrael and disappeared long before the start of the series. Lilith was officially introduced during the chapter, School Festivals, and Deals. It was initially unknown what she is and her connection to the demons as Vali has pointed out that her power as similar to that of Issei. After Beelzebub's death, Lilith reveals herself as the true leader of the Demons and Beelzebub's superior much to the shock of Issei and the others. Lilith is the main antagonist of the second and third seasons of the story, Highschool DxD: Til Midnight. History Lilith was created millions of years ago with the advent of the first genus of humans known as the Homo Deus by the Archangel Lucifer from her own Grace and became known as the First Demon, or Original Devil. After that, she was raised by her mother for some time before Lucifer decided to create more demons with Satanachia coming second, then the rest of the Prime Demons and then the Original 72 and Extra Demons. As the eldest, it was natural that Lilith was the heir to Lucifer's throne and followed her mother's doctrine of protecting mankind. When she was a teenager, she began to explore the world on her own and encountered the Greek God, Hephaestus, who had just began to leave his own home where he was raised. The two became fast friends, growing extremely close together. They were separated when her grandfather decided to flood the Earth and regress humanity back several hundreds of thousands of years In 8,457 BCE, she would come under the service of the goddess, Aphrodite, while she traveled around in Greece under the alias of Aglaia. There, she met again her now-husband, Hephaestus. They were happy that they were reunited and Lilith was elated as she would always be seeing him due to the fact that he was married to her mistress. Over time, the two slowly fell in love with each other. Following the incident with the Golden Net, Lilith confessed her feelings to Hephaestus which he returned to her in kind. The two wedded in secret with Zeus and Michael presiding over their wedding. From their marriage would be born the Greek Goddess and Cambion, Harmonia. In 1986, Beelzebub would approach Lilith and ask her for several hundred vials of her blood for a project that involved the artificial creation of Cambion. Hearing that her mother ordered it, she accepted and gave him several vials. Twelve years before the start of the series, Lilith became the baby sitter of Issei Hyoudou. She adored him and became an inspiration and older sister to the young boy. However, all was not meant to be. She was blindsided and captured by Rizevim and later discovered by Hades where the power she inherited from her mother, Shevirat Ha-Kelim, was used to create new devils. Appearance Lilith is said to be the most beautiful of all Devils to ever exist, having inherited her mother's beauty in spades. She has long back length snow-white hair and piercing golden eyes, a trait she shares with her siblings. Her figure is said to be curvy but not overly so like Asmodeus's body which is known for its seductive traits. Her beauty is more akin to that of a doll and is described as graceful and is rarely believed to be real. Like her younger brother Satanachia, Lilith possesses twelve wings, however, her wings are more akin to that of a fallen angel rather than the bat-like wings of a devil. In her human disguise, her hair becomes raven black and she possesses piercing blue eyes. She is seen mostly wearing a white sweater with a red longcoat as well as a black skirt and leggings. Even this form fails to hide her unholy beauty as she turns heads even by walking by. Personality Initially, Lilith is perceived as a cruel, merciless being with no regard for the lives of others. This is just a facade she maintains in front of demons to maintain her rule. In reality, Lilith is a selfless and kind girl. Lilith derived most of her attitude and views from her mother, Lucifer. Issei describes her as a nice and warm person. Lilith is also very patient as she was willing to put up with Aphrodite's habit of sleeping with other men despite being married. Lilith is driven to bring peace to all of Creation stating that she will return Paradise. Her sole motive for this is her loved ones. She wants to build a world where her family can live in peace without the threat of being such as Rizevim or Trihexa. In order to do this, Lilith suppressed her warm personality underneath a cold one in order to effectively achieve her goals. She is capable of performing acts of deception and sabotage as well as manipulating others into conforming to her ideals or sow seeds of mistrust and discord and turn her enemies against each other. She seems to be incapable of doing this against her loved ones seeing as Hephaestus can easily catch her off-guard with an offhanded compliment about how she looks or her personality. Lilith is highly devoted to her loved ones. Any move against them earns her ire and wrath. When she found out how Hephaestus was treated, she nearly went on a rampage throughout Olympus just to rip Aphrodite and Ares into multiple pieces showing the traits of a wrathful wife. Issei and Harmonia have described their sister/mother as overprotective yet willing to let you spread your wings so long as you don't fly to close to the sun. Lilith does a degree of sadistic tendency. She likes to toy with her opponents in battle to the point where their rage consumes them. She only deals the killing blow when they realize that they cannot defeat her in combat. Other times, she finishes her battle as quickly as she possibly can. Like her cousin Cain, she does have a degree of battle lust often enjoying fights with others. Lilith also incredibly ruthless, killing her opponents in extremely brutal ways. Trivia *Lilith's appearance is based on Caren Ortensia from Fate. Her Aglaia persona/Human Disguise is based on Rin Tohsaka from Fate. *Lilith's theme is Satan from Ao no Exorcist. *Lilith served as one of Aphrodite's attendants for a time before leaving. She would be forever known as one of the Graces, Aglaia. Image Gallery Navigation Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Demons Category:Antagonist